


Game

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Peer Pressure, Talk of sex, Truth or Dare, alcohol consumption, drunk peers, graduation party, suggestive ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: For their high school graduation, Marinette and her friends go to Julekas for a party.Alya decides to play truth or dare.
Relationships: Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Game

The cold night air stung Marinette’s face as she sat on the top deck of The liberty. Ms. Couffine, being the cool Mum she was, let Juleka throw a graduation party on their family boat.

The party was in full swing, their whole class was there and then some. Marinette and her group of friends were seated near the entrance to the living quarters, playing truth or dare. 

“Okay Mylène, Truth or dare?” Alya asked taking a tip of her drink. She was very tipsey and everyone knew she had no filter when alcohol was in her system, so everyone dreaded getting called out by her. Mylène looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Uh..Dare?” She whispered hesitantily, Alya’s smirked widen. Mylène noticed this and quickly backtracked. “No, no, no, truth, yeah, truth.” Alya’s mood physically deflated for a few minutes before see peeked up once again. 

“Okay, have you and Ivan have done it in public?” She cackled evilly. The small girl blush furiously at the question, Before hanging her head in shame. 

“True.” She whispered out before coving her face and groaning. Everyone gasped before bombarding the girl with questions. 

“What? Really?” 

“Where?” 

“When did this happen?” 

Mylène sighed before looking up at everyone, she must have decided there was no way around this. 

“Earlier this year at the park near the school.” She answered everyone’s question. She must have seen everyone’s horrified expressions before she quickly continued, “at night. It was at night.” 

Everyone still continued to give her odd expressions. She just crossed her arms and sulked before remembering it was her turn to touture someone. 

“Marinette!” The girl smirked, clapping her hands together. 

“Hmm?” The oblivious girl hummed, taking a sip of her Cherry cola vodka. 

“Truth or Dare?” Mylène asked the unexpecting bluenette. Marinette finally caught on and chocked on her drink, the dark liquid spilling on her mouth. Marinette coughed a little as she chocked.

“Attractive” Alya snorted under her breath. 

“So, what is it” the colourful haired girl pressed, eager to get the attention off herself. 

“Uh....” Marinette hesitanted, she assets the situation. Mylène was embarrassed and wanted to take that out on someone by embarrassing them. If she choose truth she could risk exposing her secret, if she chooses dare the worst that would happen is she would do something silly that all these drunk teens would end up forgetting. She made her decision she would go with dare. 

“Dare.” She confidently replied. Everyone in the group ooh’ed at her, seeing as she was one of the only people brave enough to choose Dare. Mylène looked disappointed which made Marinette all more confident, she didn’t expect her to pick dare so she doesn’t have anything horrible planned for Marinette. 

Mylène took a sip of her drink as she thought long and hard, her brown eyes darting around the ship looking for something, anything, to dare Marinette to do. She decided to just do something like dive in the river, when her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a door shutting behind her. She jumped slightly, her along with everyone else, turning there heads towards the source of the disruption. 

Juleka’s 21 year old brother had just came up deck, he sheepishly looked at the group of girls, not expecting to see them this close to the cabin exist.

“Sorry for interrupting.” He apologised. Mylène brighten up, she suddenly had a great dare. 

“I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Luka.” She annoced getting everyone’s attention. Marinette started to gap like a fish, what the ever-loving fuck? All the girls started to cheer and wolf whistle, making Marinette blush. 

“That’s not fair, Luka isn’t playing and you can’t force him to participate.” Marinette argued, trying hard to get out of this dare. All the girls looked at one another as they discussed it, they all realised Marinette had a point. 

“I’ll do it.” A deep voice suddenly announced. Everyone snapped there heads back over at Luka in shock, Marinette looked like she was about to pass out. Luka just shrugged at everyone’s reactions. “What? she’s cute.” 

“There you go Marinette.” Alya smirked at her best friends whose face was now completely red. 

“Great, I’ll set the timer.” Mylène said, putting her drink down and pulling out her phone. 

“We don’t have big closets, so you’ll just have to use Luka’s room.” Juleka said as she and the rest of the girls stood up, ready to head downstairs. Marinette just sat in her spot, frozen. Suddenly a big hand with black nail polish appeared in front of her face. 

“Coming?” Luka smirked. Marinette just nodded, dumbly, placing her hand in his. He lifted her up with ease, holding her hand and guiding her to his bedroom. Marinette wouldn’t tell a soul this but she was very excited to see what would happen next.


End file.
